Marx
This article is currently Under Construction. You can help by providing information! Marx Marx is a reoccuring antagonist of the Kirby ''franchise. His appearances include being the main antagonist and final boss of ''Kirby Super Star, it's remake Kirby Super Star Ultra, a minor villain in Kirby Mass Attack, a cameo character in Kirby's Return to Dream Land and Kirby Triple Deluxe, and a protagonist in Kirby Star Allies. Appearance Marx has no torso, arms, or legs, being purely a head and feet. He has purple skin, brown shoes, a red bowtie, and a red-blue jester hat. In Boss Form After Marx makes his wish to take control of Popstar, he transforms himself into a fearsome bat-like monstrosity with golden yellow-colored wings with two sharp fang-like claws jutting out from each one. The wings also have flashing mirror-like, multicolored, hexagon-shaped scales under them. Each wing has a red heart on it. His skin retains that purple hue but his eyes are big and black. Marx has a bigger mouth with two small fangs in it. Marx's bow tie is noticeably larger, but it appears to be coming undone. Lastly, his shoe color remains the same, but the shoes themselves are longer and are rounded at the ends. His eyes' pupils are also apart from each other as opposed to being placed central (being somewhat inverse-cross-eyed) which shows signs of slipping sanity, unless he performs certain actions (such as certain attacks). As Marx Soul Marx Soul greatly resembles regular Marx in terms of his design and his battle tactics. Marx Soul's wings are now dark red, have three claws on each wing, the hearts on them are bright blue, and the tips of the wings are larger as well. His eyes are now much more menacing, where he has a tiny pupil surrounded by a single thin lavender-colored iris. The pompoms on his hat are large and have spikes on the top, whereas in his original form they were small and round. The ends of his shoes are pointy, his mouth is wider with an elongated tongue that hangs out of it like a dog, and larger fangs. Marx Soul wears a tarnished gold necklace (seemingly made from pieces of Nova) around his neck. When his full mouth and all of his teeth are shown, they are revealed to be jagged and unevenly spaced apart. Strangely, the colors on Marx Soul's hat have been switched, having dark magenta on the left side and sky blue on the right side. Marx Soul also has a laugh that sounds like a cackle that has been electronically distorted. Background Kirby Super Star Marx then tricked the Sun and Moon into fighting and asked Kirby to go find the wish-granting mechanical comet, NOVA to set things right again. When Kirby summoned the comet, however, Marx knocked him out of the way and wished to control Pop Star. NOVA granted his wish and gave him the power necessary, causing two long green tentacles to spring out from him. Unfortunately for Marx, Kirby had recovered and flew inside NOVA and destroyed its nucleus. Marx, enraged, fought Kirby in a fierce battle but in the end Kirby triumphed and knocked him into NOVA, causing both of them to blow up. Kirby Super Star Ultra Marx's role in the remake stays mostly the same as in the original game. However, in the (non-canon) final subgame "The True Arena", Marx returns as the final boss. In a brief cutscene before the fight, it is shown that, after his initial defeat, Marx fused with NOVA's remains, receiving new enhanced abilities, but becoming completely unstable due to the mass energy absorption. Now known as Marx Soul, Marx soars off to Pop Star to defeat Kirby. After a long battle, Kirby defeats Marx Soul, causing him to scream in anguish as he is (“seemingly”) destroyed for good. History Having forced the sun and moon to fight, Marx enlisted the help of Zod and Chef Kawasaki to do his dirty work in collecting the 6 Star Shards and summoning NOVA. Pushing Zod out of the way mid wish and setting NOVA on a collision course with Earth, his plan was soon foiled by the group with the combined power of the stars, disabling NOVA and defeating the supercharged Marx, sending him flying into NOVA, exploding with it. Shortly thereafter, he is rescued by the S.S. Lor Starcutter, by Magalor’s order. Abilities Marx has powers that include: * Creating black holes * Spitting out ice * Intangibility * Teleportation * Splitting himself into energy blasts * Summoning * Umbrakinesis (manga only) * Regeneration * Paint manipulation His attacks in the final battle follow a distinct pattern. * He starts out by teleporting around the arena erratically and shoots out four cutter blades immediately. ** He then flies up, going off the screen, and drops seeds that grow into vines. After the vines grow, an electrified shadow follows Kirby around the floor. After a few seconds, Marx emerges from the shadow and flies off the screen, attempting to ram into Kirby. ** He then appears on the side of the screen, glows blue, and shoots a stream of arrows at Kirby. ** Marx flies off and then reappears soon after and spits a ball at the ground, which turns into two ice balls that slide across the floor upon landing on the ground. ** Finally, Marx glows, then spits out a giant horizontal beam. Then repeats. After taking enough damage, his pattern will become random and unpredictable. He will also split in half, revealing his signature move- the black hole. Kirby suffers very heavy damage if he gets sucked into the black hole. These are the powers that were given to Marx from NOVA. ** In the Marx Soul battle, Marx uses many more moves, like splitting himself in half, spitting paint across the whole battle field, and splitting in half, creating two spheres that go across the screen, doing massive damage. Marx keeps on attacking randomly until he is finally defeated by Kirby. Until he is finished off, Marx will be able to continue using this power forever. Relationships Kirby Marx, who was most likely possessed by Dark Matter, acts as a fake guide to Kirby in the original games, using him as a pawn to find NOVA. Marx still likes tricking Kirby, but doesn't want to end up on the wrong side of him (read: his mouth). Zod Yet another pawn for Marx to retry his plan verbatim. He decided to go with Zod because he believed he'd be weaker and easier to defeat. This proved to not be the case however, his plan being foiled in just as same of a fashion as the first time. Despite his attempts to backstab Zod, a small part of him wishes that he could be able to return, but is overshadowed by the fact that he can’t after what he tried to pull. Trivia * Despite Marx's Japanese name translating closer to "Mark", the Japanese version of The Arena and Kirby Mass Attack renders it Marx. * Marx wears a hat near identical to the hat worn by Mirror Kirby, which also debuted in Kirby Super Star. The two colors on the hat are reversed on Marx's hat and the blue part on Mirror Kirby's hat is more of a teal color. This coincides with the colorful mirror-like panels that stream down Marx's wings, or him splitting in half like Mirror Kirby to perform the Black Hole move. * Marx's laugh was changed in the remake; it was a warped sound effect in the original, but he was given a demented high-pitched laughter in the remake. In Kirby Mass Attack, his laugh is similar to the remake, but the actual board design is closer to the original version. * A remix of the theme that plays during the battle against Marx appears as a track in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. * A portrait of Marx alongside some other final bosses is shown in Kirby: Squeak Squad in one of the collectible pieces of artwork obtainable from Treasure Chests. * A split second before Marx is powered up by Nova, he looks similar to Marx Soul. This is true even in the original SNES game. * In Kirby's Return to Dream Land, ''it is possible that Marx had a hand behind the scenes. When Kirby acquires all 120 Energy Spheres in Extra Mode, Magolor tells Kirby that he knows someone who knew Kirby quite well, and implies that this person may have been a former enemy. Magolor also mentions that the ancients of Halcandra who crafted the Lor Starcutter also was "the same power that gave rise to clockwork starsthat soar the cosmos," and "mysterious items that can bring dreams to life." These signs most strongly point to Marx, as these are prominent elements of Milky Way Wishes. ** Coincidentally, both were villains who deceived Kirby, and their use of elemental attacks is similar. The black hole attacks used by both villains have the same visual effect: if Kirby is sucked in, he is transported briefly to an alternate dimension where he takes severe damage. Both Marx and Magolor shoot out giant beams that cause heavy damage, and they both teleport themselves all over the place and launch projectiles at Kirby. * In ''Kirby Super Star, Marx has pointed arrows at the tips of each wing. In Kirby Super Star Ultra, the tips are more rounded like hearts. * Strangely, the surface of the arena that Kirby fights Marx and Marx Soul on appears to scroll rapidly from the right, even though Kirby may appear to be standing completely still. The same effect was seen in Nightmare's battle in Kirby's Adventure and Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land. * In Kirby Fighters Deluxe, Kirby wears Marx's hat as Beam's alternate costume. * Marx appears in Kirby: Triple Deluxe during the "Kirby Master" video, along with Magolor and Galacta Knight. * In the manga, Marx is depicted to have hands, unlike his game counterpart. Category:Male Characters Category:Vigorous Characters Category:Mindbreaker Characters Category:Chaotic Characters Category:Villainous Characters Category:Muses: 2tothepower Category:Characters